1176
Desmond tells Leticia that Gerard is possessed by Judah. Synopsis Teaser : Early evening on the great estate of Collinwood, and everybody in the house waits for the news from the village courthouse, where Quentin Collins is being tried for witchcraft. They do not know that Quentin, together with Desmond Collins, his attorney, has suffered a severe and threatening setback. And at Rose Cottage, Gerard Stiles, the man responsible for it, plays his game, knowing that the news will come. At Rose Cottage, Gerard and Flora argue about the trial and Gerard's lack of concern over Barnabas' disappearance. Leticia runs in, crying, and informs Flora that Desmond has been arrested and charged with witchcraft. Act I Leticia takes full responsibility for Desmond's predicament. Flora is very confused, and Leticia explains that Desmond had possession of the Head of Judah as Gerard looks on in eagerness. Flora leaves to go visit Desmond in jail, while Gerard tells Leticia they need to find the Head. At the jail, Leticia tells Desmond that Flora will visit him soon. Desmond is convinced that Gerard is possessed by Judah, and warns Leticia to stay away from him. The two are confused as to what to do next, and only wonder where Barnabas might be. Meanwhile at Collinwood, Valerie is still fretting over where Barnabas might be, and Julia is unable to calm her down. Leticia rushes in and tells Julia they need to return to the vault and see if Judah's head is still inside. Act II Flora visits Desmond at the jail and promises to find him a new lawyer. Desmond wonders how Charles found Judah's diary, and how it ended up in Quentin's lab; he believes that Gerard planted it there. At Collinwood, Valerie finds Gerard in the drawing room and decides to use her Miranda persona to get him to reveal anything about where Barnabas might be. She asks him many questions about love and if he ever loved someone; he admits he was in love "a very long time ago" but now he hates her and would do nothing to help her. Enraged, Gerard storms out of the room, leaving Valerie helpless. Act III Julia and Leticia return from the vault and inform Valerie that the Head is missing. Valerie is convinced that Gerard has it, but Leticia still has her doubts. Frightened about searching for the Head, Valerie decides to search Gerard's room at Collinwood to see if it might be there, while Leticia suggests to Julia they search Quentin's lab to see if they can find anything that might help him. They head to the lab and Leticia gazes over the Staircase Through Time. Julia tells her that if she walks up those stairs, she could end up in another century. Fascinated, Leticia begins walking up the stairs. Act IV Julia stops Leticia from going through the door at the top of the staircase. In a daze, Leticia says she felt as if someone was calling to her from another time. The two decide not to tell anyone of what just happened. Valerie arrives at the lab and announces the Head is not in Gerard's room. Leticia admits she is relieved in a way, but wishes there was another alternative to finding out if Gerard is really possessed or not. Frightened by the staircase, Leticia excuses herself. As Valerie observes the stairs, Julia recalls the final night at Collinwood in 1970, when the ghost of Gerard killed the children and she escaped on the stairs just before Gerard destroyed the mansion. Julia wonders if the stairs leading to 1840 were a blessing or a curse. In the drawing room, Leticia tries to read her cards to get a hint on Desmond's future. Gerard intervenes and they discuss their own fortunes. Leticia decides to read his fortune and says that Gerard will soon marry someone, but she will hate him. The news upsets Gerard and he refuses to believe it. Leticia visits Desmond in jail and finally admits she thinks Gerard is actually Judah. Desmond wants to kill Gerard, but Leticia thinks it would be better to save Gerard from Judah's possession. At Quentin's lab, Julia and Valerie can't find anything that could help Quentin at the trial. Valerie decides to leave to go speak to Lamar about the way the trial is going. As Julia cleans up, she hears someone coming down the Staircase Through Time. Memorable quotes : Leticia: The cards don't lie. : __________________________________________________________________ : Desmond: So you told Mother, Leticia. I guess you had to. I can just imagine that scene. Well, she'll be here pretty soon dressed in black and will play out a chapter of one of her novels. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Flora Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * John Karlen as Desmond Collins * James Storm as Gerard Stiles / Judah Zachery * Nancy Barrett as Leticia Faye * Lara Parker as Angelique Bouchard Collins Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 1177. * Leticia is using Bicycle branded playing cards. In the real world, these were not issued until the year 1885. * Closing credits scene: Rose Cottage parlor. Story * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Angelique: Judah's love. * TIMELINE: Barnabas has been missing for three days since he had dinner at Rose Cottage (occurred in 1171). It was this afternoon when Leticia testified (occurred in the previous episode). It was three weeks ago when Desmond found Judah's journal and had the choking attack (occurred in 1151). Bloopers and continuity errors * In the opening scene of Act I, Flora’s earring falls out, but she is able to subtly put it back in. * Previously, Quentin's lab was located in the basement, as Lamar reached it by going through the door under the stairs (see 1152, 1153); however, in this episode, Julia and Leticia left through the front door to go to the lab. * Desmond says to Leticia, "Please, I don't want him to hurt you or to kill you, and if you make him force your hand, he will." Probably that should have been, "if you force his hand, he will." * Not that it interferes with her performance, but Nancy Barrett seems to be stifling a cough in Quentin's lab and then again in the drawing room while talking with Gerard. Perhaps she had a cold during the taping of this episode. Category:Dark Shadows episodes